Alevosía
by akasha-bennington
Summary: One shot BellatrixRemus Remus es sólo una víctima, pero gracias a él, los deseos de Bellatrix se cumplirán de forma inesperada.


**¡Hola!**

**Por fin terminé este ff, ha sido mi pesadilla durante semanas (creo que lo he reescrito tres veces ¬¬) pero por fin creo que me quedó algo decente jejejeje. A ver que os parece.**

**Este ff es respuesta al reto Bella/Remus de Joanne Distte en Story Weavers. Por tanto, se lo dedico a ella ¡chica, espero que te guste!**

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de JKR, si fueran míos ya habría metido un lemmon de Sirius y Bellatrix XDDDDDD**

**Advertencia: este ff contiene lemmon (por eso es M ¬¬) **

**El ff tiene un argumento un poco enrevesado, pero espero que lo comprendáis bien. Espero que os guste y que me dejéis reviews ¡please! (Ak pone ojitos del gato de Shrek)**

**ALEVOSÍA**

El Gran Comedor de Hogwarts estaba lleno de jóvenes felices ataviados con sus mejores galas. Acababa de terminar el banquete de fin de curso y ahora se celebraba una fiesta para los alumnos que se graduaban ese año. Todos parecían disfrutar de ese último día que pasarían como compañeros de colegio, aunque también se podía respirar cierto aire de melancolía, muchos de ellos no volverían a verse. En una de las mesas, tres jóvenes hablaban mientras tomaban cerveza de mantequilla. No muy lejos, junto a otros adolescentes que bailaban, una pareja se dedicaba coqueteos y gestos cariñosos.

Una chica los observaba con gesto aburrido, nunca le habían gustado ese tipo de fiestas y tenía toda la noche para entretenerse en fijarse en los detalles más insospechados. De hecho, nadie excepto ella, se habría dado cuenta de que la actitud de los Merodeadores en esa noche tan especial se alejaba bastante de lo que ellos acostumbraban a hacer años atrás.

_"Los odio"_ pensó Bellatrix.

Esa fue la frase que resumió el detallado análisis de la situación. Aquel grupo de Gryffindors siempre aclamado y admirado por todos. Eran los más populares, los más inteligentes, los más…todo. Para colmo, James y Lily habían ganado el Premio Anual, y para más colmo aún, habían llegado a ser novios. Había resultado divertido ver como Potter iba detrás de Evans durante los años anteriores, incluso llegó a pensar que la sangre sucia tenía dos dedos de frente al rechazarle sistemáticamente. Pero ahora todo era felicidad y perfección para el grupo. Todo era tan asquerosamente perfecto que le daban náuseas sólo de verlo.

Durante los años que habían pasado juntos en Hogwarts, ni siquiera se había molestado en dirigirles la palabra. Ella tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar que en ser una chica popular y admirada. Bueno, si que quería ser admirada, pero por otros motivos y por otras personas, no por un puñado de inútiles que no valían nada.

Pero ella sabía que detrás de esa fachada ideal, el grupo no pasaba por sus mejores momentos, y eso le divertía mucho. Sólo bastaba ser un poco observador para darse cuenta. Sabía que Sirius, su primo traidor del que se avergonzaba, se había escapado de casa hacía un año para vivir con James, su mejor amigo. Después, en el último curso, la relación de James con Lily le dejó inevitablemente en un segundo plano, aunque siguieran siendo amigos y compartiendo travesuras, ahora había alguien más que ocupaba el tiempo de James y el distanciamiento fue evidente, ya no le era tan necesario como antes. Fue una buena lección que Sirius se merecía, eso le pasaba por fiarse de los demás. Desde entonces se le vio mucho más apegado a Remus, que a su juicio, era el más sensato de todos ellos, pero obviamente, Remus no era James, y ese fue el claro motivo de que la actividad de los Merodeadores se viera mucho más apaciguada ese último curso. Y después estaba Peter, a quien siempre vio como un acoplado en el grupo, intentando ganarse un puesto destacado que nunca logró conseguir.

Bellatrix removía su copa distraídamente con el palito de cóctel mientras miraba como James y Lily volvían a la mesa donde estaban sus amigos, cogidos de la mano, lanzándose sonrisas y miradas enamoradas. Los demás les hicieron sitio y en seguida se pusieron de nuevo a hablar, entre risas y gestos alegres, seguramente recordarían alguna de tantas anécdotas de años pasados. En ese momento, deseó que el grupo se destrozara definitivamente, sólo por el placer de ver rota tan empalagosa amistad.

Nunca imaginó que su deseo llegara a cumplirse, y menos aún que lo hiciera de forma tan dramática.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

(Varios años después)

Llovía, y Bellatrix miraba a través de la ventana con la mirada perdida, mientras una taza de té humeante le esperaba en la mesa. Su cabello y su vestido aún estaban un poco mojados, podría haberlos secado con un sencillo hechizo, pero había querido mantenerlos así, refrescándole la piel que en esos momentos ardía.

En la calle, la gente corría para refugiarse de la lluvia, igual que ella había hecho instantes atrás, atravesando varias calles tomada de la mano de Remus Lupin, como dos adolescentes traviesos. Sonrío para si misma. Tenía que admitir que, a pesar de que había crecido, a veces aún seguía comportándose como una adolescente traviesa, muy traviesa… Por ello, en ese instante sopesaba la posibilidad de hacerle caso a lo que su mente le había sugerido al aceptar la invitación de Lupin de ir a su casa a refugiarse de la lluvia…

_'Refugiarse de la lluvia… bonita excusa.' _pensó Bellatrix.

Cuando todo aquello empezó, ni siquiera se imaginó que llegara a encontrarse en esa situación, pero siendo realista, era la oportunidad perfecta para facilitarle los planes. ¿Qué más daba fingir un poco más si aquello le acercaría a pasos agigantados a su objetivo?

Apartó la vista de la ventana al oír que Remus tomaba asiento frente a ella, trayendo consigo otra taza de té. Le miró con aquella sonrisa fingida que había llegado a perfeccionar gracias a la práctica. Desde hacía meses, su vida era puro teatro, pero le satisfacía ver como daba resultado. Debía ser muy buena actriz, de otro modo no se encontraría en casa de Remus Lupin tomando el té.

'No quiero ni pensar lo que diría Sirius si se enterara de esto.' dijo Remus con la vista clavada en la taza de té, un ligero rubor asomando en sus mejillas.

'Es fácil saberlo. Te diría que te alejes de mí.' dijo Bellatrix con tono resignado, como si pensar en ella de esa forma fuera una gran injusticia.

'Lo sé. Por culpa de Sirius y sus tontos prejuicios me perdí demasiadas cosas en Hogwarts.' comentó Remus sutilmente. Obviamente se refería a Bellatrix.

La mirada dulce del licántropo se fijó en ella, y Bellatrix respondió con una sonrisa modesta y un gesto seductor, un lánguido parpadeo.

'El destino da una segunda oportunidad a las cosas que merecen la pena.' respondió Bellatrix y Lupin sonrió.

'Eso parece. Y me alegro de que haya sido así.'

Ambas manos se encontraron al intentar alcanzar la tetera colocada a un lado de la mesa. Un tímido gesto del licántropo trató de deshacer el contacto, apartándola al notar los dedos de Bellatrix frente a los suyos, pero la mujer aprovechó para apoyar su mano sobre la de Remus en una suave caricia. La seducción era un arte, y ella sabía muy bien como utilizarla. Ambos sonrieron, y los dedos de Remus se entrelazaron con los suyos, jugueteando mientras seguían hablando.

En unos meses había conseguido derribar la barrera que Sirius había construido entre Remus y ella hacía años. Había conseguido que el licántropo se enamorara de ella, mostrándole a una Bellatrix inocente y víctima de los prejuicios de la sociedad mágica. Puso a su favor su reputación intachable de dama de la alta sociedad, jugó con el desconocimiento de la existencia de mujeres en el bando de Voldemort, fingió su papel de esposa solitaria y necesitada. Creó una falsa y lastimosa imagen. ¿Cómo iba a resistirse Lupin a algo así,¿cómo iba a resistirse a esa Bellatrix hermosa tan diferente a la idea que Sirius le había inculcado sobre ella,¿Cómo resistirse si sólo era una víctima de la sociedad al igual que él,¿cómo resistirse si era un mito caído desde lo más alto hasta la más corriente y aburrida superficialidad,¿no era digno de lástima que Bellatrix, la que tanto prometía en su juventud, hubiera quedado reducida a una esposa amargada e inútil? Por eso, a Bellatrix le resultaba tan divertido representar su papel. Había conseguido engañar al licántropo con sus artimañas. Había logrado dejar a Sirius por mentiroso y alzarse ella misma como mártir. ¿No era eso perversamente divertido?

'Me acuerdo de lo mucho que me sorprendiste cuando te vi aquel día en la calle. Era extraño porque hasta ese momento nunca había hablado contigo, a pesar de haber pasado siete años juntos en Hogwarts, y todo porque Sirius nos prohibió expresamente acercarnos a ti…' comentó Remus.

'Igual me pasó a mi. ¿Para qué iba a molestarme en hablar con alguien a quien se le notaba en la mirada que me veía como una arpía sin escrúpulos?' dijo Bellatrix.

'Era lo que Sirius nos dijo. La verdad es que aún me pregunto por qué te odia. Si al menos se hubiera molestado en conocerte…' dijo Remus, con cierto rencor hacia su amigo.

'Me odia por ser diferente a él. Él, que siempre me criticó por juzgar a los demás, resultó ser el más claro ejemplo de persona prejuiciosa, irónico ¿verdad?' dijo Bellatrix. 'Tengo que confesar que nunca tuve interés en salvar esas diferencias con Sirius, se que por mucho que hiciera nunca conseguiría sacar de su cabeza esa imagen que tiene de mi. Tampoco me atraía Potter, era demasiado engreído, demasiado parecido a Sirius. ¿Qué hay de él,he oído que se casó con Evans y tienen un hijo. ¿Sigue igual?'

'Sí, se casó con Lily y tienen un niño, pero sentó cabeza, afortunadamente.' rió Remus. 'Algo que creo que debería hacer Sirius, a veces se sigue comportando como cuando teníamos 15 años…'

'¿Viven en Londres? Me extraña no haberlos visto nunca…' soltó sutilmente Bellatrix.

Se hizo un silencio tenso. Remus no contestó y Bellatrix supo que debería intentarlo en otra ocasión o con métodos más efectivos, tal vez veritaserum… Debería traer un poco para la próxima cita. En los meses que llevaba viéndose con Remus no había hecho ni una referencia a los Potter, sabía que primero debería ganarse su confianza o de lo contrario lo habría asustado antes de tiempo con una pregunta como aquella. Además, sabía que debía aprovechar el contexto de una conversación inocente. No podía desvelar su interés por saber dónde estaban.

'Están muy ocupados, apenas salen.' dijo Remus con tristeza.

La pregunta de Bellatrix le había hecho revolver las entrañas. No en si porque la pregunta viniera de su parte, pues el hombre no había captado la intención, sino porque acababa de confirmarse que sus amigos no confiaban en él. Ciertamente, no sabía donde estaban James y Lily, sabía que una profecía envolvía al pequeño Harry y que habían tenido que esconderse para protegerse de posibles ataques. Pero… ¿era él el único a quien no habían dicho donde vivían ahora?

'¿Y qué tal Pettigrew? Ese chico siempre me pareció extraño. Me cuesta entender que lo aceptarais en vuestro selecto grupo.' Bellatrix recalcó a conciencia lo de "selecto grupo" '¿Os seguís viendo?'

'Si, si que nos vemos, nos seguimos reuniendo todos bastante a menudo. Aunque últimamente, Peter está muy ocupado también.' dijo Remus.

'Parece que el único ocioso aquí es mi primo.' bromeó Bellatrix. 'Pero no se, creo que Pettigrew nunca debió ir a Gryffindor, no veo que fuera alguien valiente sino todo lo contrario, siempre me pareció que iba con vosotros para que le protegierais. Buscar el apoyo del más fuerte es un rasgo más bien Slytherin, diría yo…'

'La verdad es que aceptamos a Peter más que nada por lástima. Era nuestro compañero de habitación, no estaba bien hacerle el vacío, más aún cuando tus compañeros traman miles de travesuras y no te invitan, eso sería promover la envidia.' dijo Remus en tono divertido. 'Él nunca llegó a ser un verdadero Merodeador, y creo que ni siquiera yo llegué a serlo del todo, James y Sirius eran los que siempre ideaban todo.'

'Es una verdadera lástima que quedaras eclipsado por el egocentrismo de esos dos. Aunque siempre me pareciste interesante.' sonrió Bellatrix en gesto coqueto.

'Gracias.' se ruborizó Remus.

'Pero ¿no os inquietaba saber que teníais un eslabón débil? Siempre es por el eslabón débil por donde se rompe la cadena.' comentó Bellatrix.

'Tampoco hacíamos cosas tan trascendentales como para que eso nos intimidara. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Como mucho contárselo a los profesores, y realmente no le convenía enemistarse con nosotros.' dijo Remus.

'Ah, admites entonces que si hubieseis tramado algo importante no habríais confiado en él.' dijo Bellatrix haciendo una importante nota mental. 'Yo, personalmente, nunca he confiado en los débiles, por eso te he dicho que me sorprendía que le hubieseis aceptado en vuestro grupo.'

'Bellatrix, me parece que Pettigrew te cae peor que Sirius, admítelo.' bromeó Remus

'Nunca he dicho que Sirius me caiga mal.' dijo Bellatrix levantándose de la silla y acercándose a Remus. Decidió tomar un poco la iniciativa y rompió el hielo sentándose en su regazo, pasando un brazo alrededor de su cuello. Se inclinó hasta su oído y le susurró. 'Pero tú me caes muchísimo mejor.'

Remus giró un poco la cabeza y encontrando la sonrisa de Bellatrix se la devolvió tímidamente. Pasó su brazo por la cintura de ella, atrayéndola más hacia él, sintiendo su cuerpo contra el de él, sus pechos rozando el suyo, sus muslos rozando su vientre. Definitivamente, amaba a esa mujer.

Bellatrix enredaba sus dedos de forma juguetona entre los cabellos de Remus, mientras éste le acariciaba la cintura. Estaba contenta. Tenía indicios de algo importante y disimulaba su sonrisa apartando la cara de la vista de Remus. No había conseguido averiguar el paradero de los Potter, pero tenía pistas que la llevaban a pensar que, tal vez, Pettigrew no fuera el traidor que ella pensó en un primer momento.

Aquello era el principal motivo por el que había empezado todo ese teatro. Desde que Pettigrew ingresó en los mortífagos, meses atrás, sospechó que se tratase de un espía infiltrado por Dumbledore. Igualmente, Voldemort también sospechó, y aunque tener a un Merodeador entre sus filas fuera una pieza extraordinariamente jugosa, no podía arriesgarse a que los delatara. Por tanto, Bellatrix era la persona perfecta para seguirle los pasos y tratar de averiguar de qué bando estaba realmente, aprovechando el desconocimiento del recién llegado sobre la identidad de los mortífagos más importantes.

Fue así como Bellatrix se acercó a Remus Lupin, la presa más fácil del grupo. Una vez empezado el juego, tuvo lugar la profecía, y Bellatrix estaba en la posición idónea para intentar descubrir el paradero de los Potter, pero… tendría que ser en otra ocasión.

'¿Te apetece bailar?' dijo Remus despertándola de sus ensoñaciones.

'Claro.'

Remus se acercó a un viejo gramófono que había en un rincón de la habitación.

'Nunca he entendido como funcionan esas cosas muggles.' comentó Bellatrix.

'Tu orgullo Slytherin te lo impide ¿no?' bromeó Remus.

Las primeras notas de un tango empezaron a sonar y Remus la atrajo hacia él agarrándola de la cintura, hasta tenerla a sólo unos centímetros.

'Supongo que sí.' sonrió Bellatrix.

Bellatrix no sabía si aquella música había sido elegida a propósito, pero lo que estaba claro era que era muy sensual y le daba pie a desplegar todas sus artes de seducción. Después de todo, para eso estaba allí ¿no? Para seducir a Lupin y sacarle toda la información posible.

Así, sus mejillas se rozaron y sus manos se entrelazaron a la vez que las otras se asían fuertemente al cuerpo del otro. Sus piernas se enlazaban siguiendo la hermosa música. Se separaba de él para luego volver a ser atraída en un movimiento brusco, sus labios casi rozándose. Su pierna elevándose hasta acomodarse en su cintura mientras su cuerpo se inclinaba hacia atrás llevado por el cuerpo de Remus. Un suave beso en su garganta…

Bellatrix alzó la cabeza y de nuevo fue atraída hacia él, su pierna enlazándose más fuerte en su cintura. Sus labios a sólo unos centímetros. La mujer sonreía.

'¿Me amas?' preguntó Bellatrix inocentemente.

'Te amo.' respondió Remus salvando la distancia que los separaba.

Sus labios acariciaron los de Bellatrix. Aquellos labios que siempre imaginó fríos y amargos eran en realidad dulces y cálidos. Esa lengua que imaginó de serpiente, no era venenosa sino que era húmeda y suave, y en lugar de matarle, jugaba apasionadamente con la suya, explorando su boca.

Los besos de Remus descendieron por su cuello, su clavícula, sus hombros. Sus manos trataban de deshacerse del vestido de la joven. Bellatrix no podía permitirlo, tendría que abrir el camino ella misma, dominar la situación o de lo contrario, descubriría la Marca delatadora de su antebrazo. Se separó de él y le empujó contra el sofá, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él, deshaciendo los botones que dejaban únicamente al descubierto su pecho, bajo la atenta mirada de Remus. Instintivamente, con sus dedos enlazados en su cabello castaño, le atrajo hasta su pecho, ahogando un gemido al notar sus labios sobre su piel, sus dientes apartando la fina tela del sujetador.

Su plan estaba saliendo mucho mejor de lo que imaginó en un principio.

Entretanto, Bellatrix se afanó en desabrochar los botones de la camisa del licántropo, acariciando su torso suave, saboreando su piel deliciosamente dulce… Tenía que admitirlo, era atractivo, pero más atractivo aún era saber que él la amaba y ella sólo lo estaba utilizando. Ni siquiera sintió un ápice de remordimiento al oírlo por sus propios labios. Eso le hacía saber que era una actriz excelente. Era, y siempre sería la mejor en todo lo que se propusiese, y sólo saber eso le hacía querer extraer lo máximo que pudiera de su víctima, no sólo en el sentido físico. Su corazón era suyo, su cuerpo también y pronto también sería dueña de sus secretos. Un escalofrío de excitación la recorrió de arriba a abajo. Un escalofrío diferente al que recorrió a Remus al notar las manos de Bellatrix internándose en su pantalón.

Sirius era un mentiroso. Aquella mujer hermosa y apasionada no se parecía en nada a lo que le había hecho creer. Sintió de repente un pequeño arrebato de celos. ¿Y si Sirius lo hizo por tenerla solo para él? En seguida su mente borró ese pensamiento ya que las manos de Bellatrix hacían crecer rápidamente su excitación. No… Sirius no podía haberlo hecho por eso… Sus manos se deslizaban por sus muslos. Sirius la odiaba… Alcanzó la entrepierna de la chica, tocándola suavemente sobre la ropa interior para luego deshacerse de la misma de un movimiento brusco. Bellatrix era solo suya…

Bellatrix sonrió, aunque mordiéndose el labio por las caricias del chico en su intimidad. Todo estaba perfectamente calculado, la erección preparada, su vestido debidamente en su sitio ocultando aquella única porción de piel que debía permanecer virgen ante su mirada. Sabiendo el momento justo en que debía parar las caricias de su amante, Bellatrix apartó las manos del chico para hacer que entrara en ella, aún sentada sobre él, posición dominante, como desde el momento en que se encontró con él a propósito en la calle para iniciar aquella relación falsa. Ella, era la única dueña de todo lo que ocurría entre ellos.

Y mientras ambos disfrutaban, ella le besaba en los labios, recorriéndolo con cierta violencia, mordiendo sus delicados labios. Nunca hacía eso con su marido, nunca le besaba mientras hacían el amor. Pero ahora estaba actuando, ahora era otra Bellatrix, la Bellatrix que Remus quería. Y no le importaba hacerlo si con ello atrapaba a su víctima un poco más entre sus redes.

Gritó cuando el orgasmo sacudió su cuerpo, también al oír el jadeo de Remus. Aquello era algo que tampoco hacía la Bellatrix real. Pero… admitía que estaba cogiéndole el gusto a su papel. Definitivamente, su misión estaba resultando una delicia en todos los sentidos. Aún sentada sobre Remus, sintió que le apartaban el pelo de la cara y le rozaban la mejilla con un tierno beso. Ella, recostó la cabeza en el hombro de Remus, besándole dulcemente en el cuello. La piel del licántropo era increíble y su olor, maravilloso. No podía haber elegido una víctima mejor. Ni siquiera Sirius.

'Te amo. ¿Tu también me amas?' preguntó Remus, acariciando la larga melena de Bellatrix.

'Yo también te amo.' respondió Bellatrix, besándole en los labios para evitar que la risa saliera de su boca.

'Voy a darme una ducha. ¿Quieres venir?' propuso Remus.

'No, es tarde, tengo que irme pronto. Rodolphus no tardará en llegar.' respondió Bellatrix.

'Está bien, pero espera a que vuelva antes de irte.' dijo Remus volviendo a besarla en los labios.

La ropa aún estaba esparcida por el suelo y Bellatrix buscaba dónde había ido a parar su conjunto de ropa interior. A lo lejos se oía el agua de la ducha caer, y la lluvia golpear en la ventana Un débil chasquido pasó desapercibido mientras Bellartrix encontraba parte de su conjunto entre la ropa de Remus.

'¡Tú! Maldita zorra ¿qué haces aquí?'

Bellatrix se dio la vuelta bruscamente al oír aquella voz. La puerta estaba entreabierta, la varita de Sirius le apuntaba ahora en el cuello. Bellatrix soltó una carcajada al ver la cara de su primo. Admitía que habría pagado por ver la cara de Sirius al descubrirlo si no fuera porque ese detalle fastidiaría sus planes.

'Es evidente.' dijo Bellatrix mostrándole su conjunto de ropa interior sacada del lío de ropas de Remus. 'Tirarme a tu querido amigo.'

Sirius estaba completamente rojo de rabia, apretó aún más la varita contra el cuello de Bellatrix, haciendo que la piel se le enrojeciera.

'No irás a atacarme ¿verdad? Es poco caballeroso atacar a una dama indefensa.' dijo Bellatrix, cuya varita descansaba encima de la mesa de té.

'Tú eres cualquier cosa menos una dama.' respondió Sirius, conteniéndose las ganas de abofetear a Bellatrix allí mismo. '¿Qué le has hecho?'

'¿De verdad quieres saberlo? Te advierto que pueden ser detalles muy escabrosos.' bromeó Bellatrix.

'¡Sabes que no me refiero a eso!' un escalofrío de repugnancia recorrió a Sirius al imaginarse la fatídica escena. 'No le habrás hecho daño ¿no?'

'Tranquilo, lo necesito entero.' dijo Bellatrix tranquilamente.

'¿Para qué lo necesitas¿qué es lo que quieres de él? Déjale en paz.' exclamó Sirius presa del nerviosismo.

No podía entender qué hacía Bellatrix con Remus. Más bien, no podía entender qué hacía Remus con Bellatrix, después de todas las advertencias que le había hecho sobre esa mujer. Estaba rabioso. Seguramente, su prima habría estado tratando de obtener información a través de Remus, pero lo más indignante era que su amigo se hubiese dejado engañar de esa forma.

'Te creía más valiente, tiene poco mérito elegir a la presa más fácil.' dijo Sirius, tratando de herirla en su orgullo.

'No se trata de valentía, sino de facilidad. Los Slytherins siempre escogemos el camino fácil aunque no sea el correcto, parece mentira que no lo sepas.' dijo Bellatrix.

'Creí que te gustaban los retos, que te gustaba superarte.' provocó Sirius.

'Y me gusta, pero… me parece que estás celoso ¿me equivoco?' dijo Bellatrix apartando la varita de su cuello. '¿Acaso preferías que te hubiera elegido a ti en lugar de a él?'

'Por supuesto que lo hubiera preferido, porque a mi no me habrías engañado.' dijo Sirius.

'Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima vez. No todos los días se me ofrecen víctimas voluntariamente.' dijo Bellatrix rozando su mano en la entrepierna de su primo y colocando un húmedo beso en sus labios apretados.

'Zorra.' dijo Sirius apartando a Bellatrix de él de un empujón.

'Yo también te quiero, Sirius.' dijo Bellatrix burlonamente, mandándole un beso imaginario desde la puerta, antes de desaparecer tras ella.

Sirius estaba en shock. En el silencio repentino, oía el agua de la ducha caer en el cuarto de baño. No podía creerlo. Su amigo le había traicionado, había hecho oídos sordos a sus advertencias sucumbiendo a la tentación.

Entre todos aquellos pensamientos, una posibilidad empezó a destacarse y la solución se presentó atando cabos por si solos. Remus, su amigo del alma, era el traidor. Ese traidor que Dumbledore había advertido que había entre las filas de la Orden del Fénix. Nunca habría imaginado eso de él, pero esa tarde había tenido la respuesta frente a sus propios ojos. No sabía si Remus les había traicionado a propósito o simplemente había caído en el juego de Bellatrix, pero estaba claro: Él era el traidor.

Remus salió del baño, con la toalla atada a la cintura, esperando encontrarse a su amada esperándole, pero en su lugar, había un furioso Sirius que le miraba con expresión mezcla de decepción y odio. Remus, se quedó sin habla.

'Si…Sirius ¿qué haces aquí?' dijo Remus inocentemente, no sabía si Sirius había llegado a ver a Bellatrix, pero todo apuntaba a que sí.

'Tu…No puedo creer que tú seas el traidor.' dijo Sirius con los dientes apretados.

'¿Traidor?'

Remus no comprendía nada. ¿Qué tuviera una relación con Bellatrix se consideraba traición? Tal vez, considerando el baremo personal de Sirius, pudiera considerarse como tal, pero él creía que era una afirmación exagerada.

'Sí, traidor.'

Sirius dejó allí a Remus, cerrando la puerta de un fuerte golpe. La lluvia de la calle le caía, pero no le importaba porque en ese momento cualquier cosa o sentimiento resbalaba sobre la capa de decepción que le cubría. Definitivamente, Remus era el traidor, y él empezaba a considerar su propuesta como guardián secreto de los Potter. Alguien menos obvio sería la mejor solución, tal vez propusiera a Peter…

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Días después, el deseo de Bellatrix se cumplió: el grupo quedó destrozado. Sirius propuso a Peter como guardián secreto, creyendo que Remus era el traidor. Los Potter fueron asesinados después del chivatazo de Pettigrew. Éste fue dado por muerto y Sirius fue enviado a Azkaban, dejando a Remus en la más triste soledad.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho a Bellatrix que su deseo se cumpliría gracias a una hábil actuación de ella, no lo habría creído. Sin saberlo, Bellatrix había sido el detonante de todo el fatídico desenlace, en un final mejor de lo que ella había esperado.

Ahora, buscaría otro deseo que cumplir…

**Espero que os haya gustado. La escena del tango, pues realmente la metí porque me dio la gana XDDDDD, pero me hacía ilu que bailaran tango (ya estoy pensando en hacer bailar tango a Sirius y Bellatrix)**

**Y bueno, cada día me río más escribiendo a Bellatrix, no sabéis lo que me he reído con la última parte de Sirius XDDDDD (yo y mi mente perversa, Bellatrix me está poseyendo ¬¬) Pobre Sirius, se debió pasar todo el fic pitándole los oídos, esos dos no hacían más que criticarle jejejejeje.**

**No entiendo por qué no me salen los malditos guiones ¡estoy harta de las comillas! Qué asco ¬¬**

**No tengo mucho más que comentar, espero que todo haya quedado claro y bueno, el final, pues no se me ocurría nada mejor que poner ¬¬**

**¡Besitos a todos!**


End file.
